


Saltaremos juntos

by BurnLikeAPhoenix



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnLikeAPhoenix/pseuds/BurnLikeAPhoenix
Summary: —En cuanto hayas saltado bloquearé el acelerador y te seguiré. 
—No.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic en esta página y de este fandom. La semana pasada vi un fic de Mad Max en español, y eso me alentó a hacer todo esto. Es Shy, de thelovearesick. 
> 
> Bueno, aquí va un intento por aumentar el número de fics en español.

—En cuanto hayas saltado bloquearé el acelerador y te seguiré. 

Capable mira a Nux. Su expresión es nerviosa, pero hay tanta seriedad en sus ojos. Quiere que salte al coche de Joe. Él la seguirá un segúndo después. Lo ha dicho. Capable no termina de confíar en sus palabras, peró se lo ha asegurado. La seguirá. 

Capable alza las manos hacia la trampilla del techo, el rostro una dura muralla de roca, y trepa por él. 

> Las palabras de Nux danzan dentro de su cabeza. > Se encuentra medio fuera, con su estómago sobre el metal caliente del techo. Desde ahí puede ver a Cheedo y a una de las Vuvalini en la parte trasera del coche de Joe. Dentro distingue la silueta de Dag, estrechando la bbolsa de las semillas contra el pecho; y a Toast conduciendo el vehículo, sus movimientos tan naturales como si lo hiciese todos los días. 

—¡Date prisa, Capable! —Nux la apremia desde el volante. 

El mundo se para un segundo mientras recuerda a Angharad, sosteniéndose fuera del Camión de Guerra, tratando de volver a entrar y cayendo de él. Y entonces recuerda lo que le dijo a Toast —pese a que no lo necesitaba— cuando Imbécil le pidió que le alcanzara la pistola. > Y Angharad tenía razón. No tiene por qué obedecer a nadie, de modo que vuelve a empujarse dentro del camión y se sienta junto a Nux, en el borde de su asiento. 

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta él, tan alarmado. 

—No quiero ir sin ti. Bloquearás el acelerador y saltaremos juntos. 

—¿Qué? Debes irte. Ahora. 

—Quiero estar contigo. —Capable rodea su brazo con ambas manos.— Saltaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? 

Intercambian una mirada. Los ojos de ella llenos de decisión hacen que un extraño calor recorra el cuerpo de Nux. 

—Sí. 

Están cerca del paso cuando Rictus salta súbitamente sobre el capó del camión y trata de alcanzar a Cheedo, en el coche de su padre. Nux pisa el freno e impide que llegue hasta los demás. Ahora una cierta distancia separa ambos vehículos. El corazón de Capable deja de latir y sus pulmones dejar de respirar un momento. No alcanzarán a los demás. El viaje acaba aquí. 

La mano de Nux encuentra la suya y entrelaza los dedos de Capable con los suyos. Rictus la observa y trata de ir hacia la cabina, hacia ella. Nux gira el volante con violencia y el camión vuelca. Rictus sale despedido y el ejército de Joe se entrella contra el vehículo. 

Termina todo, ante los ojos anegados en lágrimas de Cheedo.


End file.
